


Jealousy

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“It’s almost like they were fated to come together,” said Sakura and though she tried, she was unable to stop herself grimacing. “Such a kind heart and warm aura... is like a magnet. Anyone would fall for such a person.”“I... I wish that was me over there,” muttered Mukuro, clenching the edge of the fountain. “That smile... is powerful enough to stop all wars and bring about peace.”'The girls talk about a certain pairing in their class involving Makoto.





	Jealousy

Touko only meant to cross through the courtyard on the way to the library, but she hesitated when confronted with the sight ahead of her. One person hiding behind a fountain wasn’t odd. She would be a hypocrite if she said as such because nothing about how she admired Byakuya from afar was weird. Two people, she could understand. But three? Four...? More?

In total, Touko counted six people lurking by the fountain, all from her class. 

Now, she could have just gone on her way. Whatever they were doing probably didn’t concern her... right? Almost all the girls in her class, concealing themselves like this without inviting her... Granted, Touko wouldn’t have accepted their invitation, but still.

Having talked herself into it, she padded over, gripping the strap of her satchel.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

The compact group exploded then imploded. Several hands grabbed at Touko and pulled her into the cluster. Touko inhaled, about to shriek, only for a palm to smother her mouth.

“Sh!” hissed Aoi, the owner of the hand muffling Touko. Aoi’s other hand hovered by her lips, index finger pointed up. “You’ll give away our location!”

All attempts to talk, and believe it, Touko tried, were stifled. Touko stopped squirming and once Aoi couldn’t feel Touko’s lips writhing anymore, she removed her hand. 

First, Touko took a gasp of air, and then she snapped, “W-What’s the big idea? Are you sacrificing me to your cult’s idol?”

Aoi reached for Touko’s mouth and Touko inhaled sharply, stiffening. After a few seconds, Touko seemed to plan on staying quiet, so Aoi withdrew her hand. Touko didn’t relax.

“My, you are noisy,” remarked Celes, peering down at Touko.

“That’s because you’re holding me hostage,” grumbled Touko. She kept her voice low and fidgeted. “Just tell me what you’re doing skulking here.”

Celes aimed her index finger into the distance, and Touko slowly rose to peek past the fountain to see what Celes was referring to.

The fountain sat in the centre of a slabbed plaza, and on the other side of the fountain, further past it on the edge just before the slabs ended and grass resumed, was a bench. Two people occupied it, seated close together as they discussed something that though Touko couldn’t distinguish any words, appeared passionate.

“... Maizono and Naegi?” said Touko, squinting.

“Yeah,” said Junko, her hands on her hips as she craned her neck to glare at them. “Look at them... sitting all cosy like that. It makes me sick!”

Touko glanced. Makoto said something that made Sayaka tip her head back and laugh. She delicately covered her mouth, and the girls around Touko glowered.

“It’s to be expected. They knew each other previously from their time at junior high,” said Sakura, her arms folded over her chest.

“But they never talked,” Celes pointed out, and while she looked calm and sounded calm, her nails dug into her palms. “They’ve said as such themselves. While Naegi-kun knew who Maizono-san was as she was an upcoming idol, he is just a regular guy.”

Kyouko narrowed her eyes and cupped her chin. “Don’t forget, Maizono-san witnessed Naegi-kun nurse an injured crane back to health after it became trapped in their school pool. That incident planted a seed in Maizono-san’s heart, and since then, she has wanted to get to know him better.”

“It’s almost like they were fated to come together,” said Sakura and though she tried, she was unable to stop herself grimacing. “Such a kind heart and warm aura... is like a magnet. Anyone would fall for such a person.”

“I... I wish that was me over there,” muttered Mukuro, clenching the edge of the fountain. “That smile... is powerful enough to stop all wars and bring about peace.”

The other girls stared over at them, clearly in agreement.

Touko quirked her brow and scoffed, “Seriously? Naegi? That’s who you’re drooling over?”

A pause. Everyone turned to her and cocked their heads.

“Naegi-kun?” said Celes, frowning. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m not drooling, am I?” asked Aoi as she wiped her mouth. No one paid her any mind.

“We’re talking about Maizono-san,” explained Junko. She fixed her eyes back on the people on the bench and wrung her pigtails in frustration. “I couldn’t give a toss about him. Such a cute girl... choosing a plain guy like that! Absolutely despairing!”

That made more sense.

“Someone with as sharp intuition would be perfect for a detective,” said Kyouko. She blushed and touched her hair. “Also, she’s... very nice.”

Celes laced her fingers together and plastered on a smile.

“That girl would treat me like royalty and prepare me delicious meals,” said Celes. “And I would reward her in ways none of you could imagine... only someone of my standing is appropriate for her.”

“She’s beautiful!” Aoi piped up, shimmying her shoulders as her face scrunched. “And she might look fragile, but she has super high levels of endurance. I want to take her out to get donuts and hold hands, and stuff!”

“Like she’d want to do that!” Junko rolled her eyes. “I bet she’d rather have a hot, quirky girlfriend who appears in tons of magazines.”

They all started to bicker, only for Celes to clear her throat into her fist, calling in silence.

“Let’s not argue. I think we can all at least agree that Maizono-san is a most captivating individual,” said Celes.

Everyone nodded in agreement, including Touko, who then joined them in spying on the two.


End file.
